Merry Christmas John
by blonde-gal
Summary: Holidays have come to the mansion. With a chaste kiss under the misltetoe. Ryroish. After X1 before X2.


**Summary: Takes place after X1 and before X2. Rogue and Bobby are not a couple yet. I feel it describes the early Rogue and John relationship.**

**A/N:I am really sorry I haven't update Love and Life in forever, but I am working on it. I will post the next chapter within a week. Until then enjoy this Ryro-ish holiday story.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men**

* * *

Rogue looked up from the book she was reading in order to look at the holiday cheer around the mansion. Peter was helping Scott put up the tree. Kitty was setting up a menorah. Jubilee was trying to convince Jean to let her create some fireworks, inside. Bobby was turning the pool into a skating rink for tomorrow's activities. Storm was creating a small snow storm to add to the ambiance and the Professor was reading '_Twas the Night Before Christmas _to all the younger kids.

The only person she didn't see was John. She knew that he was hiding from the Holiday cheer, but she wanted to see him. John was the only person she could really relate to in the mansion since Logan left. Everyone was nice, but they just couldn't understand how she felt like an outsider.

Kitty and Jubilee always tried to include her in their shopping sprees, but on the one she went to they tried to shove her into a slinky, red cocktail dress. They didn't understand how she needed to cover her skin up. Peter was not great for conversation; he much rather draw. The Professor, Jean, Cyclops and Storm understood her problem, but they were teachers, give her a break. Bobby was a sweet boy, but he just tried to hard.

Rogue closed her book, got up and began her search for Pyro. He was one elusive boy. He was not in the kitchen, foyer, or his room. The last place she checked was the roof, and there he was.

"John," she called out, "What are you doing up here?" His back was facing her, so she didn't see his smirk.

"Enjoying the weather, Rogue," he replied, wondering how long she would stay out here. Naturally, he was surprised when she came to sit by him. Normally, she just retreated into her shell.

"You enjoy the freezing cold weather, aren't you supposed to control the fire?" Rogue asked, rubbing her arms to create friction.

"Of course I enjoy the cold. We're in New York. Don't you love it?" John asked, his smirk growing.

"Not particularly."

"Oh, right. You're the Southern Girl." Rogue punched his shoulder gently.

"Mean. Come inside, John. I need some company."

"What about Iceboy?"

"Bobby tries to hard. Come on John, you can convince Kitty to let you light the menorah," Rogue called. She really wanted to go inside, but she wanted John to come too.

"Why do you want me to come?" Pyro asked, hoping she felt the same way he did.

"I like you flame boy, now come inside, before you start to resemble Bobby." Apparently those were the magic words, because then John got up and dragged her inside. They walked down the hallway, joking as they went. When they entered the foyer though, John stopped and pointed up.

"Mistletoe," John called. Rogue gulped nervously, but before she could protest, John leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. Before Rogue had a chance to respond, Pyro fled. He was afraid of rejection.

Happyholidayshappyholidayshappyholidayshappyholidayshappyholidayshappyholidays

Christmas morning came and Rogue still had not had a chance to talk to John. Rogue saw him sitting in front of the fireplace, before she could talk to him Bobby stopped her.

"Rogue, I really like you and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" Bobby asked, with his cute expression. Rogue glanced over at John, to see if he looked upset. If he did then it meant their kiss meant something, she would say no to Bobby. He looked at them, with his traditional scowl. Obviously, their kiss meant nothing.

Rogue nodded at Bobby and said, "Yes, I will Bobby." Everyone in the room cheered and pointed to the mistletoe. In Rogue's heart, she wished he would quickly kiss her. He just gave her a kiss on her gloved hand.

Amongst the clapping for the new, happy, couple, Rogue saw John slink off. She quickly excused herself and ran after him.

"John, John, Pyro will you look at me when I talk to you!" Rogue yelled. John turned and looked at her.

"Congratulations, Rogue," unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Thanks John. Um, merry Christmas," Rogue said as she handed him his gift. They were once again, under the mistletoe. Rogue loved the feeling of John's lips against her, but once again he broke away before her powers could take effect. Rogue glanced at him, hoping he would say something. When John didn't say anything she walked away, tears pricking at her eyes..

John opened his present, a lighter with Jaws on the side. As he watched Rogue's retreating figure, he whispered, "Merry Christmas Rogue. I hope you are happy with your new boyfriend. That's all I've ever wanted for you, for you to be happy."


End file.
